bonesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Day in the Life
|next = |writer = Eric Randall & Yael Zinkow |director = Ian Toynton |seasonbox = |productioncode = CAKY11 }} The Day in the Life is the eleventh episode of the twelfth season of Bones. Summary In the series' penultimate episode, each leading character's final story begins to unfold. Brennan testifies for Zack in trial, Angela reveals some big news, while Aubrey and Jessica come to terms about their future together. All the while, the team discovers Kovac has escaped, leaving Booth in a race against the clock to protect himself and those closest to him from what may be Kovac's most dangerous plan yet. Cast Main Cast * Temperance Brennan - Emily Deschanel * Seeley Booth - David Boreanaz * Jack Hodgins - T.J. Thyne * Angela Montenegro - Michaela Conlin * Camille Saroyan - Tamara Taylor * James Aubrey - John Boyd Intern of the Week * Pej Vahdat - Dr. Arastoo Vaziri * Michael Grant Terry - Wendell Bray * Laura Spencer - Jessica Warren * Eugene Byrd - Dr. Clark Edison * Carla Gallo - Daisy Wick Guest Cast * Patricia Belcher - ADA Caroline Julian * Cyndi Lauper - Avalon Harmonia * Eric Millegan - Zack Addy * Sara Rue - Karen Delfs * Raney Branch - Felicia Saroyan * Tiffany Sharee Hines - Michelle Welton * Brittany Shaw Johns - Jeannine Kovac * Meagan Fay - Judge Celia Stockwell * Sunnie Pelant - Christine Booth Featured Music Notes * This is the last episode to feature Eric Millegan as Zack Addy to appear in total of 64 episodes. Episode continuity * This episode concludes the recurring plotline of Zack's exoneration. Zack is proven innocent for the murder of Ray Porter thanks to the remains found in The Steel in the Wheels, but must serve out the remaining thirteen months on his sentence for aiding a known killer. * Angela reveals she's pregnant for a second time. In many previous episodes, she mentioned how she always wanted a large family; and in The Doom in the Boom, Hodgins agreed they were ready to have another child. The two worry about the possibility that their child will be born blind, something they worried about before in The Blackout in the Blizzard. * Booth is unable to get through the Jeffersonian's main entrance, as Cam mentions the glass door is bulletproof. In The Proof in the Pudding, Booth shot through the door to get in. It's very likely the door was made bulletproof after that incident. Quotes Gallery Bones S12E11 - 1.jpg Bones S12E11 - 2.jpg Bones S12E11 - 3.jpg Bones S12E11 - 4.jpg Bones S12E11 - 5.jpg Bones S12E11 - 6.jpg Bones S12E11 - 7.jpg Bones S12E11 - 8.jpg Bones S12E11 - 9.jpg Bones S12E11 - 10.jpg Bones S12E11 - 11.jpg Bones S12E11 - 12.jpg Video Gallery Preview Brennan And Booth Are In Danger Season 12 Ep. 11 BONES Hodgins Visits Zack Addy Before Court Season 12 Ep. 11 BONES Cam And Arastoo Celebrate Their Wedding Season 12 Ep. 11 BONES Cam And Arastoo Are Called Into The Lab Season 12 Ep. 11 BONES Category:Season 12 Category:Episodes